Contorted Daydreams
by SingItForTheWorld
Summary: I had a gift...I had the ability to do something that others couldn't...I could see the future. There's no escaping the truth, even when you attempt to avoid it, block it, destroy it...
1. Poisoned Premonition

An: Okay I finally posted this story after god knows how long, sorry guys. Yeah so reviews are appreciated :)

Disclaimer: I unfortunately own nothing; yes I'm still working on Jasper's kidnapping ;) I own my ideas actually!

Preface

My name is Mary Alice Brandon, just leave out the Mary and I'm happy.

I was eighteen years old when I was 'changed'.

I was sent to an asylum in Biloxi at the tender age of fifteen.

Oh and did I mention I can see the future?

We all have our stories, my family and I, all so different yet all so alike.

I thought I'd give it a shot at telling mine.

Chapter 1-Poisoned Premonition

Alice POV

I believe it was the year of 1914 that I had my first vision. To be honest, I'm not that surprised that a gift like seeing the future was given to me of all people. I was naturally regarded as different and with my head constantly up in the clouds, but that's just the way I was. I would get good grades at school, not perfect straight A's but still decent, I would do the chores that my parents told me to do, and I would answer with politeness and a clear accent when asked a question. But even though I did all these things, and tried as hard as I could to be a loved child, attention often rejected me and swarmed my younger sister, Cynthia. Everyone loved Cynthia, ever since she was born; everyone was cooing at her and feeding her adoration. My parents would buy her pink dresses with satin frills whereas I got the bucket and sponge. As I lay in bed at night, I would hear my mother reading Cynthia stories in the room next to me. Stories of magical kingdoms with princesses who stayed locked up in towers and waited for their prince charming to awaken the spell with a kiss. Of course none of it was real, but I couldn't help but let my imagination run wild and wish that I was the princess in those stories, trapped in this lonely world. And as for my prince, perhaps I was just waiting for the right person to come along. And then reality would distract me to see mother at my bedside, I hoped that I was in store for a story, but all she did was blow out the candle that was still flickering with a single glowing flame.

"Goodnight, Mary," she whispered and left my room, leaving the door ajar.

The majority of my life revolved around lounging on my window seat with a book gripped between my hands, my eyes locked on the blackbirds that circled the chimney through the condensated glass.

I was thirteen years old and it was a freezing cold day, truly bitter in mid December. I was bored sick with my family so I decided to go out. I peered out the window to see that it was sheeted with frost on the outside. I quickly changed, eager to taste the coldness. I pulled my scarf and gloves off the bedpost and thumped down the stairs, two at a time.

"Where's the fire?" Cynthia teased as I stumbled into the kitchen and grabbed an apple from the fruit bowl. I just glared at her as I munched on the fruit's sweet flesh. I threw the darkened pip-filled core into the bin and buttoned up my coat as I headed towards the back door.

"Where d'you think you're going?" Cynthia mumbled, her mouth stuffed with toast.

"Out," I murmured through clenched teeth.

"But it's freezing."

"I noticed."

I abandoned her to her unspoken questions and wrenched the door handle open. I found myself overwhelmed by the sudden chills running through me and the cool air licked at my exposed face. I decided to go to the park. First, because I had nothing better to do. Second, I knew it would be empty, and isolation was all I wanted at that moment.

As I paced down the sidewalk, I pulled the top of my scarf over my nose that had turned numb from the cold. I shoved my mitten covered hands down into the pockets of my violet coat. I kicked at the stones that came into my path, watching them skid across the concrete. I had approached the park at this point and I reached up to the lift the lever on the gate to open it, a green fence ran around the park, despite how large the area was. I walked through and I jumped up at the sound of metal against metal, half expecting to find Jack the Ripper standing behind me, scraping a deft blade up and down the fence. Instead, I turned around to see the gate slamming shut. My imagination was too vivid for my own good.

I went and sat upon a swing, rocking myself lightly on the tips of my toes which were squashed against the tarmac ground. I was right, it was deserted, not a soul in sight. But who could blame them in this weather?

I must have been sitting there for at least an hour, daydreaming, when suddenly I was aware of a throbbing sensation pulsing through my head.

"Ouch," I breathed as I instinctively brought my hands up to meet my temples. I closed my eyes and winced. This was more than the average headache, this was _agony_. Just then, I could see images flickering through my mind, like those books with a cartoon still on each page and when you flicked the pages, the pictures linked to create a story. I focused on the images in my head and all became clearer.

My mother was lying on a hospital bed, my father close at her side. She was coughing so hard, I'm surprised her guts hadn't come up yet. She was lifeless, dull. I watched the silent scene for several minutes, making sense of it all, for this blatantly had no happy ending. After what seemed like a lifetime, the hand the father had placed on mother's chest slipped off slowly as her heart stopped the rhythmic pattern of a heartbeat. My breathing shallowed as it ended and I could see no more. I opened my eyes and the pain faded away. I shuddered and tried to imagine what the 'vision' meant, never had I had daydreams like that before. My thoughts were interrupted as snow began to fall. It was slow at first but then sheets of white came piling down heavily. I got up and brushed the snowflakes out my hair. I made my way home, not pleasantly greeted as I pushed open the door.

"Where the bloody hell do you think you've been?" father boomed at me in his low gruff voice.

"The park," I murmured, staring at a picture on the wall behind him to prevent myself from making eye contact.

"It's six in the evening Mary, you know perfectly well that my daughters are to be home by four, whatever the circumstance, do you think this is setting a good example on Cynthia..."

And he carried on, and on, and on. I only caught the occasional word or phrase but the rest flew past me like a cluster of stray leaves blowing in the wind. That was when the thought panged into my head.

"Father, can I ask you something?"

"This better be good, you're already in enough trouble."

Yeah, yeah, I thought. Tell me something I don't know.

"Is mother okay?" I finally asked.

"What?"

"She's good, isn't she, fit and well?"

"Mary, what _are _you suggesting?"

Despite his excellent poker face, the look in his eyes was wary and guilty.

"Father...is mother ill?"

"Where are you getting these thoughts from? Your mother is fine, you hear me? _Fine_. Your imagination is corrupting your life, Mary. It's about time you did something about it."

"I don't believe you," I whispered when I had mustered up the courage.

"What did you say?" Father snapped.

"I don't believe a single word that is escaping your cruel twisted lips right now," I hissed.

And with that, I ducked under his arm and dodged past him, seconds before his rough hands could reach out to grab me. I ran up the stairs, the surfaces of my heavy boots slamming against the floorboards. I went to my room and tossed myself onto the bed. I wrapped the sheet around my body and curled up into a ball, the sheets were a cocoon veiling my petite figure. I closed my eyes and soon enough, I drifted off into the world I enjoyed, the world where I belonged, the world of dreams.

-Next day-

The sunlight beamed through my thin curtains and lit up the entirety of the room. I groaned and stretched my arms above me as I kicked off the sheets. I rolled out of bed and stalked out my room. I padded down the stairs, my bare feet hitting against the wood. I peered round the corner to the living room, it was empty. I carried on towards the kitchen to find my family sitting around the table. I reached over Cynthia's shoulder to take a piece of toast from the rack. I started eating it, the sound of crumbs grinding against my teeth contrasted with the quiet atmosphere. It felt like a freaking mortuary, you'd think someone had just been cremated on the kitchen table, the way my parents' faces stared blankly ahead. I took a seat opposite father, whose eyes were locked on something behind me. I was suddenly aware of the scratching noises coming from the radio beside me. However calming it was to hear a sound in the room of silence, the noises were torture to my ears. I reached over and turned the dial to a random station where the news was being read out.

"Turn it down, Mary," my father's voice was rough.

"Good morning to you too," I breathed, none of them hearing me. Nonetheless, I spun the volume knob around until there was pure silence.

"Girls, we have something to tell you," my mother whispered and father took her hand in his, "We didn't know the best or the easiest way to tell you so we're just going to tell you outright.

"Oh my gosh, you're pregnant, aren't you?" Cynthia screeched.

Mother and father's faces turned grave as my sister rattled on with her preferred gender for the baby and ideal names for the unborn child, but it wasn't even an unborn child, it was an unconceived child.

"Cynthia, there's no baby," I breathed, but she didn't hear me, she carried on with her ecstasy.

"I'M NOT PREGNANT, OKAY?" mother shouted and Cynthia's mouth clamped shut and she slumped back into her chair.

"Your mother has breast cancer," father said quietly and the room dissolved into silence.

Mother's eyes filled with tears, Cynthia's fists tightened, Father looked concerned for out reactions. Me? I wanted to kill my father there and then.

"YOU LIED TO ME!" I yelled at him and his jaw clenched.

"I only did it for the best."

"Thomas? Thomas, what is she talking about?" my mother whispered.

I stared at my father, giving him a glare that begged him not to repeat our conversation from last night.

"I think Mary's just a bit upset, I'm sure she'll come to her senses soon."

I felt rage and gratefulness all at the same time. My father was making out that I was a delusional nutcase. But I couldn't thank him enough for keeping our secret to himself. Besides, he didn't have a clue how I actually knew about mother being ill. I didn't even know how I knew. We ate the rest of our breakfast in silence.

Six months later, mother lost her fight against breast cancer. I was scared of what I was capable of since the day she was pronounced dead.

For what I had seen in the park was no daydream, no thought, no idea. It was a premonition.

I had a gift. I had the ability to do something that others couldn't. I could see the future.


	2. Bitter Betrayal

An: I am feeling generous so I updated as soon as I could. But remember the golden rule...Reviews =More chapters! Constructive criticism keeps me motivated so feel free to throw it at me. Oh and unless you haven't noticed, all the chapter titles use alliteration...

Disclaimer: I still own nothing :'(

Chapter 2-Bitter Betrayal

Alice POV

Ever since mother passed away, I continued to have premonitions. Some were petty and meaningless, some helpful and sly, and others scared me to death and made me wish for the next day to never come.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

That was it, I had to tell someone. I needed someone behind me, to help me, to guide me through this mess. Two years of seeing the future was _killing _me, okay maybe I exaggerate but you get the point. The only flaw in the plan was, well I didn't _have_ anyone to turn to. Anyone would simply burst out in laughter and applaud me at how talented I was in cracking up jokes. Father would send me to my room for wasting his 'valuable time'. And Cynthia would just grunt at me and ignore every word I told her. But Father did suspect something, he knew something too complicated for his own good. But how would I actually confess to him? 'Oh hey pop, just thought I ought to tell you that I can see the future, no need to freak out, it's just something I can do.' I'm sure that would go down very well, not to mention the rumours. Maybe telling Father wasn't such a great idea. There were always teachers, but that would result in me being sent straight to the school counsellor for weekly sessions.

I found myself drawing on the cover of my geography notes book. I didn't even remember coming to geography class. I didn't remember anything apart from picking up the grey lead in front of me and doodling over the green book. My eyes glazed over as I continued to draw and I got lost in my own world. All I could think about were the swift movements of my fingers gliding the tip of the pencil over the paper. I could hear the professor's voice distantly but it was all a blur to me. I didn't care; school was just another tedious bore to me. I could feel a pressure on my left shoulder and I flinched, looking to my side. Janie, the girl that sat across from me was shaking my arm.

"Mary, what the heck is wrong with you girl?!" she hissed in my ear. I shoved her away.

"It's Alice," I snapped, I had always hated my name being Mary and had recently decided to go by Alice, my middle name instead.

"Like I care, just answer Sir, you idiot."

I sighed and looked up, tucking my long dark hair that had come loose behind my ear. Sir was gesturing for me to come up to the front. I groaned quietly and moved my chair back with my feet. I pushed down on the desk and got up. I got sniggers echoing through the classroom at my clothes. My hands clenched up into fists and I kept my arms pinned to my sides to prevent myself from lashing out at someone. Most people thought I had anger management problems, some thought I was just a hormonal teenager. How could I not wear a face like I did when they were throwing hateful remarks at me? And besides, I thought my style was unique. Just because my clothes weren't worth a crap load of money or from the latest stores, I was the worthless hobo. To my misfortune, my desk was at the back so I had to endure every single face as I paced towards Mr Steele. My heart skipped a beat when I found myself locking my gaze on Oscar Taylor. I lost myself in those misty grey eyes. I bit my lip and carried on walking; tearing my sight away from the boy I loved. I had never been much to him...or so I thought. God I was so _blind _when I was human.

"Yes Sir?" I asked in a fake polite tone when I was at the front, I wasn't in the mood for the cane.

"Not paying attention again, Mary?"

"I got distracted, I guess."

"Look, you're a bright kid, you can't let distractions happen, and you need full attention, you hear me?"

"I hear you," I sighed.

"Go back to your seat, if you haven't done the work you missed out on by tomorrow then..." He finished his sentence by pretending to hit my backside with an imaginary cane.

I turned on the spot and stalked back to my seat. The rest of the lesson dragged past and I had never felt so relieved to hear the sound of the bell for the end of another day. I made my way over to my locker and emptied all my books -including my geography one- into it.

"Your ass is going to get it tomorrow," a voice breathed behind my ear. My stomach tied into a knot and I turned round to find myself staring into the eyes of Oscar.

"I have no intention to be an explorer when I grow up," I breathed.

He laughed, "You truly are one of a kind. Come on, let's go outside."

I clicked the padlock onto my locker and followed Oscar through the corridor. He led me out the door and we faced the large stretch of land.

"I'll race you," he challenged with a grin.

"You're on," I chuckled and we started running through the grass.

We stopped when we got to the sidewalk and I tackled him. I jumped onto his back and tickled him behind the neck.

"Hey, no fair!" He complained when he doubled over. I laughed and he pulled me off his back gently.

"Little pixie," he teased.

I stuck my tongue out at him and he reached for my hand. He locked his fingers through mine.

"Let's get you home," he said quietly.

When we got to my house, we paused a few feet away from the door. Oscar looked down at me and placed his soft hands either side of my face. He leant down and kissed me gently. He pulled away after several seconds and let me go. For the briefest of moments, I considered telling him about my secret. I opened my mouth to say something, but nothing came out.

"See you at school," he murmured and then he was gone in the blink of an eye. My head was still spinning from the feel of when he closed the distance between our lips.

I turned and headed for the front door. I had barely made it over the threshold when a blur of blonde hair appeared in front of me.

"That was Oscar Taylor," Cynthia was already at my feet, obviously having spied on me.

"I know."

"Is he your boyfriend?" she asked in a teasing tone.

"No," I muttered through clenched teeth.

"He _is_, I knew it," a huge grin stretched across her face, "Mary and Oscar sitting in a tree...K-I-S-S-I-N-G!!"

"It's Alice," I muttered.

"Hey, don't try to change the subject!"

"Nothing's private in life anymore," I sighed to myself.

"You're _blushing_!"

"Whatever, just leave me alone."

When she wouldn't disappear, I shoved past her and went to my room. I tossed my bag onto the floor and sat down at my desk. I pulled my diary from the pile of books and opened it. I flicked through the pages and saw that I hadn't wrote in it for years. I grabbed a pen and began to write on the next page.

_August 17__th__ 1916_

_Dear Diary,_

_I know this probably sounds like me making things up again, but...I can see the future. It's this gift that I've been given. I don't understand why or even how I have it, I just do. And I hate it so much. They'll send me away if anyone finds out, surely. I don't know who I am anymore. For I no longer see myself as a person. I just..._

The pen fell from my hands and I found myself being unable to write anymore.

"MARY, DOWNSTAIRS!" I heard my father shout and I sighed.

I turned my diary over so the inside was facing the desk, spine facing up. I turned the chair round and left for the living room. It turned out father was all pissed off because it was my turn to collect the mail. Was that really enough to get worked up about? I'll probably be a dog in the afterlife, the amount of times father makes me get the mail from the letter box. And why couldn't he do it? It was only twenty feet away from where he was sitting for crying out loud! I swung open the front door and walked down the path. I shoved my hand into the box and pulled out the clump of letters. I briefly flicked through them, being the nosey girl that I was. None of it seemed interesting to me so I returned to the living room and placed the letters in father's waiting hand. He scanned through them and his eyes lit up at a postcard with a sunset beach on the front

"Sounds like your Aunt Margaret is having a nice time in Australia," he commented.

"That's good," I muttered, I really didn't care about what my dead mother's sister did in her spare time. I'd much rather Aunt Margaret be dead than be on vacation whilst my poor mother was pushing up daisies.

"Please may I leave now, Father?" I asked.

"With pleasure, the sight of you is already making my stomach churn."

Charming. It's great to know that my father loves me.

I returned to my room and no joke, I swear my heart stopped for several seconds. Cynthia was there, having seen my exposed diary, and took the opportunity to take a good look at her older sister's private life.

"What the _hell _do you think you're doing?!" I screeched at her.

"Oh so now you're a psychic? Anything else you want to tell me?"

"That is private, diaries aren't meant to be read by other people!"

"Well you shouldn't leave it lying slap bang in the middle of your desk, it was a bit hard to miss!"

"I don't care where it was, that doesn't give you permission to read it!"

She threw the diary at me and it hit against my chest. I caught it and tapped on the spine with my fingers.

"Is it even true? Or is it just another load of bullshit that you've made up?"

"Get out." I croaked, my voice hoarse.

"What?"

"GET OUT!" I yelled at her and she flinched.

"Definitely mad," she mumbled under her breath as she walked out.

I couldn't bear to face anymore of that day, so I went straight to bed, not bothering with supper. My sister knew...but did she _believe_? I felt sick at the notion of someone else knowing all this. And if I wanted someone to know, Cynthia wouldn't be at the top of the list. Surely this would be seen as gossip to her? Wouldn't she be dying with eagerness to tell all her little bratty friends at school? Before I could let my mind do any more panicking, I fell asleep.

---Next Morning---

I awoke to a silent house, it was unearthly. I had never felt such silence. I got out of bed quickly, both nervous and eager. I crept down the stairs and moved towards the living room. I popped my head round the corner and saw both Father and Cynthia. I brought the rest of my body round and entered the room.

Okay, why do they both look like they've just seen a ghost?

I walked further into the room and ended up in the centre, right in front of Father. He was sat upon the battered floral armchair. I honestly don't want to how old it is, I wouldn't be surprised if it collapsed there and then. Goodness, when did Father get so old? I hadn't looked at him directly in ages, and he looked like hell. What little hair he had left was now a pale grey and his eyes were a worn brown. Winkles stretched across his face. He didn't look like this when mother was alive, maybe her death was the cause of his abrupt aging. A half full glass of wine was in his left hand, his right hand clasped over his forehead as he stared at the floor, deep in thought.

"Cynthia has told me of your little 'gift'," he began.

My heart began thudding and a sudden wave of nausea passed through my stomach. I turned to look at Cynthia who was sitting on a couch to my left. Her blonde hair hung in ringlets around her shoulders and her green eyes made her look innocent and childlike. She sat with her hands in her lap and she wore a pale yellow summer dress. Her innocent aura was nothing on her personality. She may look like an angel fallen from heaven, but to me she was a demonic spirit trapped in the body of a thirteen year old girl.

"I honestly don't know what to do with you anymore, Mary," he continued.

It's_ Alice, _I mentally screamed at him.

"You're never paying attention, distractions in class..."

"You heard about that, huh?" I snorted.

"DON'T SPEAK TO ME LIKE THAT!" He boomed at me.

"Okay, I'm sorry."

"And now you're a lost case who can see the future!" He sighed, exasperated.

"Hey, it's not like I chose for this to happen to me!" I shouted.

His expression turned red and angry, I knew that face too well...it was his 'exploding face' as I called it.

"That's it, you're going...tomorrow, I can't be done with you any longer! I'll call them tonight, I'm sure the mental institution will gladly have you."

Boy, did he have a short temper. He got up from the seat, I rather enjoyed watching him struggle. When he had managed to get up, he paced over to me and stood a foot away from me. He grabbed my chin in his rough hand and looked deep into my eyes.

"You're no daughter of mine," he snarled at me, droplets of saliva spraying over my face. He held my gaze a few moments before thrusting my face away and leaving the room.

"How could you do this to me?" I snapped at Cynthia once Father was out of earshot range.

"You actually expected me to not tell anyone?"

"I'm going to be sent away, chances are you'll never see me again, but then again, I bet that's the only reason you told on me, so you'll never have to look me in the eyes again."

"It's not as if we could sort it out by ourselves," she snorted, "Besides, going there will sort out that head of yours."

"Try saying that when I've gone crazy from medication. Try saying that when they're shoving needles in me. TRY SAYING THAT WHEN I DIE IN THAT MANKY OLD CELL!"

"Phhft, like you'd actually kill yourself," she snorted.

"Name me one person you know who's been in a mental institution."

She paused.

"_Exactly_, they either kill themselves or stay there locked up for so long that they die of old age in a filthy cell, rotting from the isolation."

Cynthia swallowed hard and ran her hand through her hair.

"I'm going to bed, I hope you enjoy your last night with a lunatic in the house," I muttered.

I went to my room and crawled into bed, hoping it would swallow me up out of this nightmare. Tomorrow I would be locked away in an asylum. I was _fifteen _for crying out loud. A fifteen year old girl should be concerned about boys and friends and clothes, not being driven to insanity in an asylum cell. I curled up into a tight bundle and treasured every passing second.


	3. Inveigling Immortal

Chapter 3-Inveigling Immortal

Disclaimer: I once again own nothi- …. WAIT! I own Florence...how awesome?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Alice POV

"For God's sake Mary, _move_!" Father grunted as he pushed into the back of me, edging me closer to the building that I had no intention of entering.

"Father! Is this really necessary?" I winged.

"You dare back-chat with me, and I'll cut your tongue off. Now you are going to get in

there and shut that big gaping hole in your face!"

How lovely, having some father to daughter time, always reassuring to know he loves me.

"I'm not going," I mumbled.

"Yes you bloody well are, now _go_," he exasperated.

I looked up, above me the sky was a dull grey, around me the trees were emaciated and lifeless. I would have felt more relaxed in a graveyard. I shuddered as I stifled a glance up at the building, only to see that the highest of the floors were hidden well beyond the looming clouds. Gnarled, tangled ivy suffocated an entire wall.

"And if you dare get up to any funny business in there...you'll be counting your last breaths," he said in an unusually calm tone.

I gulped and pushed open the door, saving myself from further threats.

My immediate reaction as I entered the building, was to shade my eyes with my hand, as the lights were devastatingly bright. I squinted as I brought my hand away a little, to let me get a glimpse of my new surroundings. After a few minutes, my eyes adjusted to the lighting and I no longer felt like I was going to be blinded.

Seemingly out of nowhere, a queer looking woman appeared, she didn't look _that _old, but stress and drowsiness -most likely caused by drugs in my opinion- had caused her face to drop. She approached me timidly, and curled her bony pointed fingers around the tops of my shoulders.

"D....d...._don't_," she managed to let out through clenched teeth.

"I'm sorry?" I whispered, my voice hoarse.

The woman burst into tears right in front of me, I watched helplessly as the teardrops rolled down her wrinkled cheeks and soaked down the front of her gown. She leaned against me and I put my arms around her back, I could feel her sharp shoulder blades jutting out of her back through the thin fabric of her dress.

That was when a short, plump middle-aged woman came waddling out of her office. Her skin was bright pink and her washed out-blonde hair was pulled back into a tight bun, exposing her meaty face. She grabbed the ill woman's arm and pulled her away from me, forcing me to let her go.

"Come on now Florence, time to take your medication."

Florence howled out in pain and started shaking furiously, as if she were about to collapse.

"N-N-NO! Y-you'll never take me....I..won't let you. H-how many times must I tell you, the v-v-voices are gone now!"

"That's what they all say...and six months later you find them sprawled on the cell floor chewing on their own flesh."

"B-b-but I swear I'm better now!"

"ROGER! YOUR ASSISTANCE IS NEEDED!" the worker bellowed.

"P-please just let me go," Florence mumbled.

The double doors swung open and the beautiful creature that entered the room nearly made me stagger backwards. He had dark brown locks that slightly swept over his eyes, and his eyes...the most brilliant shade of crimson. His skin was white as snow and every part of him was flawless, no room for error. And yet...I knew what he was. As soon as my eyes met with his, it just clicked...a vampire. The salient features of a vampire matched with Roger's only too well.

"Roger," she breathed, "Can you take Miss Rofton to the medication room please, she needs sorting out. I think it's all happening again, if you know what I mean..."

Roger nodded and towed Florence away without hesitation, I could still hear her whimpering, even when she was out of sight.

"You can take a seat, you know," the voice of the female worker nearly made me jump out of my skin, I had completely forgotten she was there.

I glanced up at her, before stalking over to one of the benches against the wall. I sat myself down and swung my legs back and forth, attempting to distract myself. I whistled a quiet tune, before noticing the glares coming from the worker, and immediately stopped. I groaned as that familiar sensation took over mind, and closed my eyes. This time, my vision had no particular meaning, just shots of events. And the things that I saw...both scared me and filled my senses with anticipation. I saw me alone in my cell, clawing at my own skin, attempting to rid myself of the insanity that was taking over me. I saw me and Roger, talking...just talking, but the way we acted around each other, was so intent, as if...as if we were in love. But the last thing that I saw, was what took me by surprise me the most...

An immortal Alice Brandon.

Now _that _was something worth losing sleep over.

As the vision ended, I shook my head and slowly opened my eyes, to see the worker giving me strange looks. I immediately froze.

"Are you okay there?"

"Yeah...um...migraine, get them all the time," I shakily laughed before losing her gaze and returning my stare to the floor.

I heard footsteps patting down the hallway, and I looked up through the curtain of hair that was dangling in front of my face. It was Roger again, he walked over to the desk where the female worker was, and they discussed for a few moments.

"Miss Brandon, you're coming with me," Roger said in a low husky tone, but at the same time, his voice was incredibly enchanting.

I got up from my seat and ambled over to where the two workers were standing.

"135?" he asked.

"Mmhmm, sure is."

"But that's where the-"

"Of course."

"But why?"

"Have you even read the admittance form?"

"Um...no?"

The female worker grinned a big gap toothed smile, "Well that explains it then, now hurry along dear boy, we don't want to scare little Mary here."

I scowled at her last remark and didn't even notice the fact that Roger was ten paces ahead of me. I hurried behind him and stayed directly at the heels of his feet, a mental institution was _the _last place I wanted to get lost in.

We had to walk up quite a few flights of stairs, as the building had no elevators. On about the ninth flight, I lost my footing on one of the unstable steps, and slipped forward. Just before my face was to smack on the metal step in front, a hand had already grabbed mine and jerked me upwards, lifting me up. As soon as I was up in a stable position, I looked up to see Roger with a frozen expression on his face. The hand that had taken mine was ice cold, but that was no surprise, I was prepared for anything in a place like this. Without holding my gaze for a moment longer, he turned around and continued ambling up the stairs in the casual stroll that he pulled off so well.

Eleventh floor, the floor where I would be spending my life for the unforeseeable future. As we moved down the corridor, dim lights flickered on automatically, not really effecting the hallway, as it only casted a vague light. I abandoned Roger and staggered over to a cell to the left of us. I leaned against the bars of cell, and pressed my forehead against the cold metal frame. I stared at the crippled, limp, skeletal body sprawled across the floor of the cell and I felt myself gag.

"That's disgusting," I mumbled as I curled my fingers tight around the parallel bars.

At this point, I felt incredibly faint, and my head was spinning.

"I don't belong here," I sighed as I touched my cheek to the steel, lightly gasping at the sudden coldness to my bare skin.

"Come on now Alice, let's get you to your cell."

I froze and my eyes widened. I let go of the bars and turned to face Roger.

"You called me Alice?"

"Oh, I'm sorry...I thought you liked being called Alice?"

I stifled a laugh, "I do, just no one ever calls me it."

"Well they're ignorant," a small grin played across his lips.

He beckoned for me to follow him and we approached the end of the passageway.

129...131...133...

...135...

I bit my bottom lip as Roger fumbled for his set of keys and without hesitation, managed to select the correct key without looking. He pushed the long, rusty key into the hole and twisted it round, releasing a loud clunking noise into the silence. He pulled open the door and lightly knocked me forward to make me go inside.

"Here, put these on," he said, whilst thrusting a pile of clothes into my arms.

"Kay," I grumbled and stalked into the cell, I looked behind me, and already Roger had vanished.

I started unbuttoning my shirt and threw it to the floor. I flicked off my ballet shoes that I had owned for as long as I could remember, but had no memory of getting them, just that I wore them everywhere. I wiggled out my skirt and reached for the clothes. I pulled the gown over my head and let it fall down my body and settle around my knees. Roger was back before I had chance to turn around. I jumped at his sudden presence and wondered how long he had been there.

"Are there like...guards?" I asked.

"Yes," he answered immediately, "They switch through each section of the building according to a set timetable, they shouldn't come until about three a.m."

I nodded and fidgeted awkwardly. He gestured for me to sit on the shabby bed lurking in the corner. I went over and swung my legs over and then crossed them, stretching the ends of my gown over my knees. Roger took the scissors and came to sit behind me. His hands scooped the mass of my hair in an easy movement. I could hear the sound of metal snapping at my locks. His hands detached the hair that was clinging to the nape of my neck by sweat. His fingers brushed my neck and I shuddered. Unlike the last time he had touched me, vibrations of electricity tingled through every nerve in my body. My breath cut short.

"I'm sorry," he hastily apologised.

He cropped the last of my hair and turned my head, as gently as he could, round to face him. He brought a hand up and swept the hair out my eyes with the tips of his fingers. Once I was in that position, I couldn't look away.

His flawless face was alabaster, every feature...perfect. His eyes were an intent crimson, staring into my face. His hair was dark brown and was rather dishevelled, hanging over his forehead.

I couldn't help myself, I couldn't stop the tears. I turned away from him and pulled the sleeve of my gown over my hand and rubbed it at my cheeks, smudging away the teardrops. Before I knew it, Roger's arms were enveloped across my chest and he held me close against him.

"What's wrong Alice?" he said in a hushed tone.

"Everything," I sobbed, "This place is a nightmare that I can't wake up from."

He held my head to his chest and rested his chin on the top of my head.

"You're a vampire aren't you?"

There was at least two minutes of silence kept between us, until he finally answered.

"Yes," he breathed.

I closed my eyes and fell asleep in the arms of a man I scarcely knew, with tears streaming down my face.


	4. Forever Falling

Yes a short chapter but I still hope you enjoy it...or not?

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Chapter 4 - Forever Falling

Alice POV

I'm trapped, I can't escape. What am I doing here? I'm forgetting how to breathe and the creature I have become is hurting me. I don't know what to do anymore. I can't escape.

The lifestyle was driving me to pure insanity. Each day was an incessant drag and it hurt to live. Everything I did was a blur draining the oxygen from my lungs. Every muscle in my body ached and I couldn't think at all. Doctors were constantly plunging syringes deep into the veins of my arms, glutting my body with dodgy drugs. My mind was being warped by fear and confusion.

I felt so alone.

Roger never visited anymore, but I was in too much pain to think about him anymore, and he was just a smudge evading from my mind. I would get food but it was stale and sparse. They were starving me...of course, why else would they be doing this? They probably wanted to starve us all and then make some sort of science experiment out of us. Use us as their guinea-pigs; treat us like dirt. I had always been small and skinny but now I could see my ribs jutting out my torso and my legs looked as if one bend would snap them. I would bunch myself up in the corner of the room, with some mad hope that it would swallow me up from this nightmare. I could hear the screams and endless groans from other cells and I couldn't help but wonder what was happening to them. I thought about what was wrong with them; why they were here? Did they have hallucinations? Did they see dead people? Were they drug addicts? Did they see the future like me...probably not..

I couldn't remember life in the real world anymore. I could recall no memories of being outside of this place. I couldn't remember home. Was this the end? Would I ever go back?

Even if Roger came..it would be something to ease the pain. Something to heal the wounds before slashing them open again.

An unfixable void was scarred deep inside my soul.


	5. Lethal Love

Wow I havn't updated in...erm... a long time... XD But life has been so frekkin hectic- I can hardly stay alive D: Review my childreenss~!

Disclaimer: I own nuzhing :(

Chapter 5- A Lethal Love

Alice POV

I was huddled up in a ball on the edge of my bed, rocking myself slowly back and forth, staring at the wall in front of me. I could feel my eyeballs flaming inside my sockets, but no tears would come. Tears never came anymore.

The door creaked open and I switched my gaze to the distraction. It was Roger...The man I thought I'd never see again.

"R...Roger...?" I whispered. He moved over to my bed in a single movement and perched himself on the end beside me.

"W...why didn't you come? D..d...don't you see what's happening to m..me?" I mumbled through tears and a clogged nose.

"I'm sorry, I'm so so sorry," he hushed as he pulled me into a tight hug, "I couldn't do it...I couldn't hurt you."

"Don't I look li...like I'm al...already hurt?"

I closed my eyes as I wrapped his arms across my chest tightly. I felt safe...safe when I was in his arms. I didn't think I'd be able to live if he left again, he was the thing keeping me alive. He turned me round and sat me in his lap, facing him. I put my legs over his and he looked into my eyes.

"You're so beautiful, you know that?" he whispered with a smile.

I pulled my lips into a quick forced smile, "Promise me you'll never leave again?"

"...I promise," he breathed.

That was when he pulled me in closer and brushed his lips across mine. He moved away for a moment, hesitant, before he took my lips in his. It was over before it had hardly even started. Such a gentle kiss, but overwhelmingly sensational. He took my small delicate frame into his warm inviting arms. I drifted out of consciousness in a matter of seconds. A light tickle stroked my ear as he whispered ever so quietly: I love you.

In the midst of my deep sleep, I felt large rough hands shaking my shoulders.

"Erhh.." I grumbled as I turned over, let out a breath, and fell asleep again.

"Alice we have to go.." A calm but yet extremely urgent voice echoed through my head.

"Mmm...sleeping...go away..."

I could still feel his presence lingering over me, I could sense his face was millimetres away from mine. I peeked open one eye.

"Out of bed. Right now. We _have _to go!" Roger hissed as he pulled on my hand, lifting me out of bed. He tore off the chain with the force of just his palms. He towed me out of my cell, I was still half asleep. Running down stairs, and through corridors, narrowly avoiding prying eyes. He took me outside and pinned me against the solid brick wall.

"W...what's going on..?" I asked in small breaths. That was when the beautiful fresh air hit my lungs. And boy did it feel good.

"Believe me when I say I have no other option.."

"Just tell me."

"I have to change you.."

My heart stuttered and my throat ran dry.

"I.."

"Look, Alice, don't look at me like that. There's this vampire, James, he's been tracking your scent for months. And he feels he's getting closer to his prey. I can't leave you unprotected in this place."

I closed my eyes and nodded, obedient I guess. Smudging away a tear with the palm of my hand, I curled down the top of my gown, leaving my neck bare and exposed.

"Goodbye, Alice.."

I didn't know what I was expecting, what I was anticipating. I was half waiting for the moment when I would see my life flashing before my eyes. But it didn't happen. Nothing happened. Nothing to bring chills or fear. That was when his fangs suddenly clamped down on my throat. _That _was when the chills came.

As my skin broke, I could feel his venom transferring into my body, into my system, into my everything. I was jerking and spasming, I felt like I was being electrocuted for crying out loud! Small grunts and murmurs escaped my lips. When the pain really started to kick in, that was when the screams started. I wish I could have known what was going on around me. Who was talking. Who was there, even. But I was too spaced out to have known. I lay there for hours, jolting amongst the leaves.

That was when I could hear new noises. More distinct and clear. Not the most pleasant of noises, but still.

Ripping.

Shredding.

Roaring.

Hissing.

….And then silence.

In the sky above me, bright vermilion flames were licking the air.


	6. Naïve Newborn

Update so soon? Well aren't I a nice person :O I don't think anyone even reads this story XD

Chapter 6 – Naïve Newborn

Alice POV

My eyes shot open. That's the first thing I can remember doing. I blinked twice, taking everything in.

Wow. My body felt like it was on fire, but it was soothing. My emotions and train of thought were numb and empty. No feelings, no scents, no thoughts. No nothing. Everything felt so clear. All my senses felt strong and dominant. I felt so alive, like I needed to use whatever energy I had stored inside me.

I pushed down on my hands as I lifted myself up, I stood firmly on the ground, lightly rocking from foot to foot. I was in a forest. That's all I could see - trees. So many trees. Looking up at the sky, I could see it was dusk. But, not a star in sight.

I was suddenly aware of a burning sensation coming from deep inside me. I was thirsty, I badly needed to hunt. But, what do I hunt? It's not as if I had someone to help me, to tell me what to do, no one to give me a handbook "The Do's And Dont's Of Being A Vampire".

I was stuck here alone, with no option but to fend for myself and figure out the rest of this on my own.

Distracting me from my thoughts, and bringing me back to my thirst; a twig snapped. This meant one thing. Time to hunt. Instinctively, I started chasing after this animal. It's lean legs were carrying it fast, it was just too bad I was faster. I pounced on top of it, pinning it to the ground. Deer for supper, joy. I buried my teeth into its fur, draining it's warm, sticky blood.

As for my clothes. _Urgh, what WAS I wearing_. A bloodstained hospital gown by the look of it. I needed to change if I wanted to keep a low profile.

There was a town, nearby, I'd seen the lights and heard sounds. I started to make my way over in that direction. There was a row of houses closest to me. I went to the first house and leant against the wall, my fingers grazed against the brick, but no pain came. I lifted up the window, careful to not let any sound escape. When it was all the way up, I swung my legs inside, then moved forwards as I pulled the rest of my body in.

I stood up straight and closed the window behind me. I was in a kitchen. I left the room and silently ran up the stairs. I poked my head through the first door. A middle aged man lay snoring in the bed, his face buried inside the pillow. He had thin greying hair and faded pyjamas. I froze when he turned over. He let out one huge grunt, and fell back deep into his sleep again. I pulled the door shut slowly, and moved down the rest of the corridor.

Off to the next room, I opened it, to find it was empty. Bingo. The walls were pale blue and the curtains, laced. There was a small bed, that looked as though it hadn't ever been slept in; the covers were immaculate and the pillow seemed untouched. A cabinet was on the other side of the room, facing the bed. I walked over to it and examined the various trinkets and books.

A scrap of paper was hiding beneath an old blue book with a tattered spine. I moved the book and picked up the paper, to find it was a photograph. There were two young girls. They didn't look much alike, in fact, I wouldn't have known they were related if it wasn't for the caption at the bottom. The ink was faded but I could just make it out: _Mary Brandon, Cynthia Brandon; February 22__nd__ 1913._ I glanced back up at the girls. The one on the right had the longer hair, it was beautiful and flowed all the way down her back. Such a pretty face she had, so delicate and small; like a doll. The other girl too had long hair, which she had tied a ribbon through, her hair was more unkempt and straggled. She was the older one, judging by both the heigh difference and maturity in the faces. I placed the picture back, and moved over to the closet, selecting a dress at random, I wriggled out of my gown and replaced it with the lilac dress. Grabbing the old hospital rag, I left the room and paced back down the corridor, down the stairs and back to the kitchen window. Re-opening the window, I left without a backward glance. But if only I had known. I'd have done everything differently, I'd have stayed longer. But I couldn't have known. Silly dreams and regrets.

I was only a few feet away from the house, when a throbbing pulse shot through my skull; completely painless, but strange. I could see flickering images running through my mind. I closed my eyes and focused on the images. There was a man...a soldier even. He had tousled golden hair and blood-red eyes. His skin a severe shade of alabaster. He needed me. Despite the fact he didn't know it yet, he needed me. Jasper Whitlock his name was. The vision ended and my eyes opened in a split second.

"Jasper," I whispered, "I'll find you, I promise."


	7. Foreseen Fate

AN: A Jasper POV ... Le gaspp ! HOLY CHEESEBALLS... It's been over a year since I put this story up, why do I have to be such a terrible procrastinator D:

* * *

Chapter 7 – Foreseen Fate.

Jasper POV

Deep in the city of Philadelphia was a small village, not busy or popular, but quaint and remote; the perfect place for a bloodthirsty vampire to be hiding.

I had abandoned Maria and her army, I couldn't stand that way of living any longer. She had even killed her own Nettie and Lucy. Slaughtering others of our kind was good for the physical health, but certainly not the mental. It simply didn't appeal to me anymore, despite the fact it was what I did best in. I was still prone to being awfully attracted to the inviting scent that was human blood.

I can assure myself that I had no regrets of leaving, but I simply felt like I was stranded at a dead end.

Dark heavy clouds loomed overhead, and then suddenly deep rumbles erupted from them. I thrust my hands into the pockets of my coat and stood motionlessly as the rain broke over my body, spitting at me, shouting at me to go inside. Puddles started to form around my feet as the rain got heavier, and the rumbles got louder and more urgent. People were running for shelter, the ones that had umbrellas opened them up, the ones that didn't were pulling jackets and newspapers over their heads. I personally would have been more than happy to stand there in the pouring rain, making no more movement than a carved statue; but I didn't want to concern the locals, so I tugged up my collar and started to walk over to shelter. I ducked into a nearby diner and stepped over the threshold.  
The low chime of the bell above the door strung through my ears and the door closed behind me.

The diner was near empty with a dozen or so small circular tables dotted around the room. A pretty waitress winked at me as she walked past to collect the crockery and watched me as she returned to the kitchen. I gave a moment to read her emotions, to be honest I wish I didn't. I curiously raised my eyebrow for a slight second, gave a small cough, and averted my eyes from the kitchen. The counter was at the back of the diner, and there were high red plush stools lined up against it.

Only one seat was taken. And it was taken by her.

She twirled the seat around, as if she could feel my stare. She jumped down, revealing her short elfin height. She walked in my direction, a smile on her fragile, angelic face. I looked behind me to see who she might have been walking towards. There was no one there. I turned back to look at her, by which point she was at my feet. She was a vampire also. I took a step back, assuming she meant to attack but she meant no harm.

"You've kept me waiting a long time," She whispered, looking up at me.

I ducked my head out of politeness and cleared my throat, "I'm sorry ma'am."

She smiled and held out her hand, "Alice."

I took her hand in an absent-minded daze and I felt something I had never felt before.

Hope.

"I'm..." I began.

"Jasper," she continued for me and I cocked my head to the side, I was beyond confused.

Alice laughed gently and pulled on my arm, leading me to the door. I followed after her, completely mesmerized. As we left the diner, she turned to look at me. She reached up her hand and brushed away a strand of hair hanging over my forehead.

"Exactly the way you were in the visions," she whispered.

"How...how did you know my name?"

"Why I can see the future, and you my dear gentlemen posses the power to manipulate the emotions of those around you," she said, rather smug with herself.

"And you've been waiting for me?" I frowned.

"Just a little while," she placed her hands on my cheeks. Her palms soft and gentle against my worn, scarred skin. "You need to hunt, come on, I know the best place," she whispered, inaudible to human ears.

She took my hand again and we set off out of town. The rain had settled now, only light drops fell from the skies. We walked at first, to please the village's prying eyes but as soon as the buildings faded into forests, we began to run. Narrowly missing the tree trunks ahead of us, the leaves beneath us flew into the air, dancing in spirals. We too were dancing, in a way. Synchronised, as though we had rehearsed our every step, as though we were one.

"Here!" She called out and I stopped automatically.

"Here?"

"Well what were you expecting?"

"I, er, well, never mind. Where are the bodies then? Y'know.." I murmured.

"Oh! Jasper, I hunt animals."

I held an expression that looked as though I was swallowing a bitter medicine. I tried to understand what she was telling me.

"Animals.." I mumbled, raising my brow and clenching my lips together.

"Is there a problem with that?"

"But, how do you stay alive? Surely a strict animal diet wouldn't suffice for such thirst."

"Do I look like I'm dead yet?" She joked, "Besides, we can't expose ourselves in that way, we have to keep a low profile and all."

"So erm, what's on the menu today?" I put on my cheerful demeanour and replaced the tense waves with calmness.

"Well, the forest does have an awful lot of does.."

"Doe it shall be, then."

Alice flashed a beaming smile, brought on from my sudden change of enthusiasm. Treading through the crisp leaves, we found ourselves beside a gently flowing stream. A young doe stood gracefully on the other side. I was burning inside, I needed this doe. Without time for rightful posture or sly attitude; I sprinted through the stream, the cool water soaking through my heavy clothing, and wetting my unkempt hair. I could faintly hear Alice warning for me to stop, but I was too focused on the prey to pay any needed attention. I pounced on top of the creature, wrenching my teeth in deep. After draining the blood, I chewed into the flesh, making even more of a horrific mess.

I had been too fixated on the game to have noticed Alice flitting over the stream to stand a couple of feet behind me. I turned around, cautious as I read her emotions. She looked me up and down, admiring my drenched wet and bloodstained clothes. She laughed in the shrilling manner that she did so well. I smiled in response to her amusement. Alice moved a little closer to me, and brushed her fingertip across my lip. She pulled it away and held it in front of my face. I stared at the bloody finger. The edge of her lip perked up slightly in a playful smile. Opening her mouth, she placed her finger at the tip of her tongue and licked away the blood. Flicking her gaze from my eyes to my mouth, she moved in a little and planted the lightest of kisses on my lips.

"Where to next, soldier?" She murmured, her body leaning into mine.

"Wherever you will be," I whispered back, brushing my lips against the tip of her nose.


End file.
